


Starlights

by fried_bogy



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fried_bogy/pseuds/fried_bogy
Summary: This is a past story, so I changed the rank of General Draven.It ’s different from canon because it was written before reading the comic.Draven and Cassian are 33 and 14 years old.





	Starlights

「お前に機械いじりの趣味があったとはな」  
ドレイヴン少佐はそう云って俺をからかった。  
「きっと役に立つよ」  
「お前くらい？ キャシアン」  
考える振りをして首をかしげる。  
「俺には負けるかも」  
すくめた肩に手が置かれ、笑みと靴音が去った。自分以外の有機体が居なくなると、薄暗いメンテナンス・ルームはほんの少し温度が下がったような気がする。手元の明かりをぐいと引きつけた。鈍く光を跳ね返す塊に改めてかがみ込む。  
アラキッド・インダストリーズ社のドロイドは、黒に近い灰色と、滑らかな関節の動きが特徴だった。ここが製造したプロボットに帝国はブラスターと自爆装置をつけ、銀河のあちこちに飛ばしている。忌々しいほど機敏性を誇るそいつらは隠密行動を主とする俺には出来るだけ会いたくない相手だったが、今俺の前で体を折りたたむように蹲っている大きなドロイドは、間違いなく、絶対に会いたくない相手だった。  
ずんぐりとした肩、幅広の胸部、リーチの長い手足。関節部は可動域が広く、何本もの丈夫なスプリングで支えられている。攻撃時の威力は考えたくもない。立ち上がれば二メートルを超えるだろう長身が前方の暗がりからぬっと現れたらと、想像するだけで背筋が薄ら寒くなるシロモノだった。まだそれほど見かけないのが救いだが、こんなやつが量産されたら厄介なことになる。生産ラインに細工をするか、工場ごと破壊する必要があった。  
後ろ頭のインターフェース部を開放し、データパッドと接続する。ドレイヴンの貸してくれたコンピュータパッケージがほとんど役立たないのは解っていた。破損した箇所だけを再プログラミングするのとは訳が違うからだ。  
ドレイヴンも本当は知っていて、だけど、たぶん彼は、なにかしたかったんだろう。少佐は時たまそういうことをする。それは俺たちが──俺が、〈子供だから〉だ。  
十代の戦闘員は少なくない。大抵は孤児で、なんらかの抵抗勢力のアジトが家になっていたようなやつらだ。反乱活動へ参加する理由はそれぞれだったが、ともあれここに集まった俺たちを、少佐はまとめ、規律を教え込み、得意分野を見つけると、適所へ送り込んだ。俺は器用で何処にでも溶け込める風貌をしているから情報部に配備された。少佐の直属だ。だから、彼の〈親切〉にあやかる機会も多いという訳だった。  
仲間内にはそんな態度を避ける者もいたが、俺は格別嫌ではない。彼は必要以上に踏み込んでくることはなかったし、立場を越えた馴れ合いを仕掛けてくることもない。  
決して軽々しく子供扱いをしている訳じゃないんだ。ただ一般的に云って、俺たちの年齢に必要なものを、まれに与えてくれる──それだけのことだと俺は受け止めていた。もしかしたら、少佐には息子でも居るのかも知れない。滅多に会えないか、あるいは、居たか。いずれにしろ、適度な距離を保ちながら気にかけているという意思を示してくれるのは、ありがたかった。ここに居ていいのだと解らせてくれるからだ。帰る場所があるのはいつだって悪いものじゃない。それが本当の、家族じゃなくても。  
父親は俺が六歳の時抗争に巻き込まれて死んだ。共和国の軍事化に危機感を抱いた父は、フェストの抗議運動に参加していたのだ。元々早くに母を亡くしていた俺は孤児になり、似たような境遇の連中と徒党を組んで、盗みや物乞いで凌ぎながら共和国軍への〈嫌がらせ〉をしていた。そのなかで分離主義派の抵抗勢力と出会い、本格的に戦い始めたのだ。  
が、その共和国もすでにない。  
分離主義勢力もいつの間にか消えていた。  
今は帝国と戦ってる。  
なにが正しいのか、たまに混乱するが、ドレイヴンの言葉を聞いていると、自分は正しいのだと思えた。彼の声は信念に満ちているが、言葉の底に、いつも葛藤が秘められている。だからこそ信頼できる気がしたのだ。少なくとも、非ヒューマノイドを虐殺したり俺みたいなやつを量産してる帝国が〈正義〉だとは思えなかった。  
ドレイヴンは、元老院も通商連合も分離主義も、あのジェダイでさえ今の帝国を牛耳ってるやつに操られていたんだと語った。それが真実か、実感してる訳じゃないけど、まあたぶん、本当なんだろう。大勢の大人たちがそう結論づけて、戦っているのだから。命を懸けて。  
突然間近で靴音が響き、びくっとして顔を上げた。  
先ほど退室した筈のドレイヴンが傍に立っている。  
「気付かなかったのか？」  
用心深いお前らしくもない、と少佐は苦笑した。手にしていた保温マグを作業台の隅へ置く。  
俺を見て、「本当に好きなんだな」と感心したように尋ねたが、意味を汲めなかった。戸惑って訊き返すと、彼はドロイドの頭を指で小突き、「機械いじりがさ」と云う。  
「…………」  
機械いじりが好きなのかどうか自分では解らなかった。  
そもそも好きなものなんてない。好きなものがあるかどうかさえ考えたことがなかった。たぶん、あれこれ思考を巡らせていたから音に気付かなかっただけだ。  
詮索されるのも面倒なので黙っていると、彼は俺の横から画面を覗き込み、もう半分といったところだな、と顎に拳をあてた。無精髭がすこし伸びている。  
「渡したパッケージ、あれで最後に総チェックをするといい。そこのメンテナンス・ドロイドに云えばものの数分でやってくれる」  
「──はい」  
「ふん、ずいぶん軍事用に特化してるな。厳戒態勢下で使うレベルじゃないか」  
薄闇のなかで、データパッドの文字がドレイヴンの眼を白く照らす。まだらの光が精悍な顔を流れてゆく。  
ふと思いつき、尋ねてみた。  
「あなたこそ、機械いじりが好きなんですか？」  
「え？」  
意表をつかれたといった表情で、彼は振り向いた。  
上官のそんな顔を見たのは初めてだった。人前で気を抜くことのない彼の私事を、思いがけず覗いてしまったような感じがして、ばつが悪い。  
「あ、──ごめんなさい。なんとなく、そんな気がしたので」  
「いや、……初めて訊かれたから、驚いただけだ。すまない」  
「いえ、別に、」  
ただ、画面を見ているあなたの顔が、いつもよりちょっと、楽しそうに見えたから。  
そう口にしようか迷い、結局云わなかった。  
ドレイヴンは俺が言葉を継ぐのを待っていたが、画面へ向き直り、俺の手からパッドを受け取ると、いくつか書き換えを行って俺に返した。  
「このほうが使いやすくなる。始めはやや細かい指示が要ると思うが」  
「……詳しいんですね。少佐」  
「たぶん、私はプログラムの仕組みを考えるのが好きなんだ。機械いじりというよりはね。君は？ キャシアン」  
訊かれ、答えを探したが、やはり見つからなかった。  
「解りません」  
正直に返答する。  
「……そうか」  
眉ひとつ動かさなかったけど、俺には彼が、哀しみを感じていることが解った。  
ドレイヴンはたまに、戦争がなかったらという顔をする。戦争が起きていなかったらお前たちがここに居ることもなかったのに。人殺しの方法を覚えることもなく、年相応に遊び、少しずつ大人になった筈なのに。  
俺は心の中で云い返す。  
ｉｆについて考えてもなんにもならない。あなたは教えてくれたじゃないか。俺たちは戦えるだけましなんだって。戦いたくても戦えない人が大勢いるんだって。この七年で帝国はますます締め付けを強くしてきた。暗黒に突き進むような時代のなかで、どう生きるのか。なにをすべきか。  
こんな時、かつて人々はジェダイに希望を見出した。彼らならなんとかしてくれる。そして彼らは期待を裏切らなかった。しかしもうジェダイは居ない。今は、俺たちがその光を繋いでゆかなくてはならない。  
お前たちは、お前は、希望なんだ。自由という希望を見出すための光なんだ。  
あなたはそう云った。だから、俺は。  
手が伸ばされて、指が髪を掠めたあと、いつものように肩に置かれた。  
固く大きな手。温かな。  
「よかったら、冷めないうちに飲んでくれ。私は先に休ませてもらうよ」  
「はい。ありがとうございます」  
「おやすみ」  
部屋から出て行く背を見送ったあと、カップを取り上げた。口をつける。まだ十分に熱い。濃いめに煎れた茶の成分が疲れた頭をはっきりさせてくれた。パッドに眼を戻すと再プログラミングはもう終了工程に入っている。  
帝国の情報を残したまま上書きするのは骨が折れたが巧くいった。こいつにはいろいろ喋ってもらわなけりゃならない。次の任務には、こいつのメモリーに入っている情報が必要だ。このドロイドを機能停止した状態で見つけたのは運が良かった。それに──つるりとした丸い頭に手を乗せる──お前にとっても、俺に回収されたことは幸運だったんだ。情報だけ抜き取られて廃棄されるのを避けられたんだからな。  
お前の仲間が俺の仲間を殺したことは忘れてやる。  
だから、お前も帝国への忠誠を忘れろ。  
俺の役に立て。ドロイドってのは、忠実が売りだろ？  
「お前はいいよな」  
忠誠を誓うのに、理由なんていらないんだから。  
完了の文字を確認し、云われた通り最終チェックをした。カバーを閉じて機動スイッチを入れる。コアが震えるような音を立て、〝眼〟に光が点る。  
念のため、充電はほとんど空だ。こめかみに冷たい汗が浮かぶ。大丈夫、ドレイヴンのパッケージは帝国のコマンドがちゃんと消えていると請け合ってくれた。  
大丈夫だ。  
鋼の塊が、上体をぐらりと揺らせて立ち上がった。  
絶妙のバランス。重さをまるで感じさせない。アラキッド社のエンジニアは、本当にいい仕事をするんだ。  
出し抜けに頭が回り、フォトレセプターが瞬時に俺を捕捉した。  
「わたしはＫ‐２ＳＯ。戦略分析を専門とするセキュリティ・ドロイドです。あなたはわたしの所有者ですか？」

了

**Author's Note:**

> ２０１７０１２６
> 
> After this story I wrote 140 letters flash fiction on Twitter. ↓
> 
> 『遠い日の約束』──Davits Draven  
血雫が飛ぶ。彼の拳が打つ瓦礫は彼の住処だったものだ。散らばる肉は冷えている。  
手首を掴んで引き寄せる。胸に赤黒い染みが捺される。  
「報復……でも俺達は、ただ生きていただけだ！」  
「キャシアン」  
お前の憎しみを、お前のようには戦えない誰かの為に使え。哀しみを雪ぐ為に。  
「私と来い」


End file.
